Skeezick
Skeezick is a race. All Skeezick have the Skeezick Alliance ability. Analysis The forum has a splendid Skeezopedia, where you can read about the different Skeezick. Skeezick Tactics If the Draksar fight as an army, the Skeezick fight as a mob. In spite of their inexpensive cost, Skeezick are fundamentally a late game battlegroup. With up to six units capable of surging off of their fellow Skeezick and Rage Bands providing damage increases as the game goes on, Skeezick become more and more powerful as the game progresses. Though they have naturally low to mediocre damage, even the humblest of Skeezick can become hard hitters with the bonus from the Alliance ability and a power-turn spell or ability to grant them benediction. Ultimately, it will be these "powerturns" that define the game for Skeezick players. A properly executed powerturn will swing the game in your direction while a poorly executed one will leave you at a great disadvantage. However, once you get a sense of when and how to execute these turns and build up properly to them, you will bear the true power of the Skeezick. Use March of the Skeezick, or Quicken to get a medium boost for medium nora, and use Draconic Benediction or Quickening to get a large boost for a large amount of nora. Once you have enough champions, getting extra attacks or extra damage is enough to take down even mighty champions in one turn. Early Game As with all factions, the emphasis will be on capturing your natural fonts and contesting your opponent's. On many maps, deploying a low speed champion provides a great disadvantage. However, if you have March of the Skeezick revealed, you may be able to compensate for a 5 speed first turn deploy and still capture your font. Naturally, the best champions to deploy first will depend entirely on your opponent. However, you will want to make sure that you have one unit out that can take damage, and quickly. Champions like Skeezick Grunt or Skeezick Wrecker fill this role well. Afterwards, you will typically want to deploy primarily ranged champions if your opponent does not have specific counters, as they will be able to deal damage while your melee unit draws the enemy's fire. Late Game Once you have five skeezick out, your champions will have a significant amount of damage on the field due to the Skeezick Alliance bonus. The Skeezick Netter in particular becomes an amazing champion once you've reached this point. Skeezick should be able to begin advancing slowly across the field at this point in the game. Make sure not to overextend yourself, as you will want to make sure that almost all of your champions get to use their attacks on your power turns. Do not be afraid to attack the enemy's shrine directly! Oftentimes, it is easier to one-round the shrine or avatar than you may think. The Key to Winning or Losing as Skeezick Keep your champions together. I don't mean ending your turn with five skeezick an an AoE2 - that's just begging for death. What I mean by this is that you need to have a large number of your units able to hit the same one - three targets on your power turns. You will win or lose your games based on your ability to kill enemy champions on your power turns. This is particularly true when you have swarmers about. If your champions are too scattered to focus their fire on key targets, your power turns will fail and you will lose. This is why Skeezick have trouble on maps such as the Lost City but thrive on maps where the combat is dedicated to a central font, because in these places it is natural to keep your champions within striking distance of the same regions. Skeezick Battlegroups Because of their racial ability activating only when 5 or more are out and because of their Surge champions, Skeezick are best played in a battlegroup that contains primarily Skeezick champions. Champions The primary damage dealers in a Full Faction Skeezick BG are the Skeezick Netter and the "Rage Cannon," a Skeezick Cannoneer equipped with a Rage Band. In a split, Skeezick also rely on Half Skeezick, both as a potent melee champion in its own right once Ally and Skeezick Alliance are triggered, and to facilitate the power turns which Skeezick depend on. The primary support champions now are the Negation Mage and the Skeezick Baiter, with the Skeezick Drummer also considered a good option. The Negation Mage is amazing when it is able to counter an enemy spell, in large part due to the fact that many players are prone to forgetting about it entirely. Because of Easy Target, however, it is very easy for enemies to focus their fire on the Negation Mage and kill it, meaning that it has to be kept well out of the line of fire. The Skeezick Baiter is great in large part due to its very low price. Hinder Movement can prove to be very valuable, Slam allows him to deal damage to high defense enemies, and Shatter is necessary for any battlegroup. Spells With March of the Skeezick, Skeezick players are able to make effective use of their 5 speed champions. At 30 nora, it's incredibly easy to have the nora spare to cast it. Two of them should be included in any Skeezick battlegroup. Category:Race Category:Strategies